The General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) of the University of Vermont plays a central role in fulfilling the objectives of the College of Medicine and Fletcher Allen Health Center: to combine laboratory investigation with bedside observation to provide a scientific basis for disease detection, prevention and treatment. The GCRC provides a unique environment ideally structured to conduct hospitalizations under carefully controlled conditions for the study of pathologic processes in patients, and physiologic processes in normal volunteers. Major immediate scientific objectives include: assessment of whether behavioral changes can be achieved in a community of Native Americans to prevent obesity and diabetes; understanding the mechanisms involved in the changes in protein and energy metabolism that occur with aging; studying the role of genetic beta3 adrenergic receptor mutations on energy homeostasis in obese women; dynamic aspects of amino acid uptake and metabolism across the splanchnic bed; molecular and cellular studies of endomyocardial biopsies obtained from patients with heart failure; study of the factors influencing human cocaine self-administration and development and testing of an outpatient behavioral treatment for cocaine dependence; to assess the behavioral pharmacology of benzodiazepines to provide rigorous data about their abuse liability; and the refinement of a new method to determine metastatic lymph nodes in cancer of the breast using injection of radiolabeled colloid. These programs, which have various fundamental molecular, cellular and behavioral components, as well as a need for detailed clinical study in the GCRC, combine to generate an intellectual atmosphere well suited to the performance of outstanding interdisciplinary clinical research. New leadership of the University, Fletcher Allen Health Care and the GCRC has invested considerable intellectual and financial capital in preserving, strengthening and diversifying the 30 year old GCRC program in Vermont.